ZSF2/Tabatha Tressler
Pending Points *'Minor:' 0 *'Moderate:' 0 *'Major:' 0 Pending Item Points *'Minor:' 0 *'Moderate:' 0 *'Major:' 0 Condition *'Verified:' __/__/2012 **'Wounds': N/A **'Hours:' 0/24 **'Stamina:' 30/30 ***Regen: 19/Day **'Mana:' __/__ ***Regen: __/Day Skills Attributes *'Athletics(+):' P:A +20 *'Charisma(*):' S:MA +10 *'Endurance(++):' P:A +20 *'Stamina(+):' P:M +30 (0/13) *'Learning(*):' M:A +17 22 (0/11) *'Training(*):' M:P +10 15 (0/9) *'Reading(+):' M +4 *'Perception(++):' M:PA +20 *'Strength(+):' P:A +15 *'Mana(*)': E:AMSR +7 (6.5/8) *'Willpower(++):' S:MA +15 *'Morale(+)': M Combat *'Swords(+):' P:MT +30 (9/13) *'Pistol(+)': T:MP +15 *'Armor Training(+)': P:MT +5 *'Shield Training(+)': P:MT +5 Unarmed *'Skill Name:' +__ Leadership *'Skill Name:' +__ Constructive *'Electronics(+):' T:M +19 *'Networking(+):' T:M +25 Knowledge *'Horticulture(+):' M Recreational *'Video Games(=):' M:PT +30 Survival *'Looting(++): 'M:P +15 *'Hunting(+)': M Magic ''Tier 1'' *'Lightning(++):'E:M +1 Psi-Tech *'Insight(*):'E:M Uniques *'Skill Name:' +__ Vehicles *'Driving:' +10 Perks *'Balanced Gamer' (+30 Videogames) **Enabled to sustain channeled effects for 2 mana per roll. *'Vortex' (+30 Sword Training) **When fighting multiple targets within melee range, sword strikes become AoE3 with +10 Lethality. *'Body Sync' (+30 Stamina Training) **Skill/2 Body Mana per day Flaws *'Flaw Name' **Flaw Effect Items Equipment *'Head:' *'Body:' *'Arms:' *'Feet:' *'Pack:' *'Belt:' *'Othr:' *'Othr:' *'Acc1:' *'Acc2:' Weapons *'Rapier(=):' 50/2/0 *'Glock(=): '''65/2/0 uses 9mm (9 rounds) Armor *'Light Body Armor(=): +10 Defense, -5 Mobility *'''Hand Armor(+): 1 Wound, +5 Defense (Size 1) *'Foot Armor(+):' 1 Wound, +5 Defense (Size 1) Consumables * Tools *'Electrician Kit(+)': +10 Networking (x30) **'Mod': *'Portable Solar Powered Generator Unit(=)' Other *'Laptop(=)': *'Playstation Portable(=)': *''Persona 3 Portable''(*): Videogame for the PSP **'Special': Mitsuru is so awesome: +5 Learning *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep''(*): Videogame for the PSP **'Special': Huh, I should try this: +5 Training *'Light Backpack(=)': +2 Inventory Quick Rolls Combat *Sword: +30 Skill *Dodge: +32 + (10)Armor + 2(AT) Magic Tools Other History As a 3-year-old girl, Tabatha was exposed very quickly to the culture of gaming. Her love for videogames eventually became so great that her focus in life is to a become an artist within the industry, wanting to see her ideas come to life for everyone to experience. Unfortunately her life refuses to be so simple. She has these boring things to process though: School and college. Her life has never been an exciting one, and it never helped that before she became an adult, she was really quiet and not easy to approach, constantly brooding about how useless and outdated the school system is. This, along with being a dependent in the military, resulted to not having many friends until college. Despite her demeanor she was constantly supported by her mother and father to do well in life, even though they worry that her focus on gaming would lead her to nowhere, and she eventually found a true blue best friend in high school who would share her same passions, but would eventually have to separate from once she went from Tampa, Florida to Fort Myers. At Fort Myers, she went to Florida Gulf Coast University, where she discovered they actually had a video game club, which she instantly joined. From there, she met three people whom she would eventually become great friends with. She spent the first year of college with them, learning about their dreams, their past, how they felt about others, and understanding them. It was then that she found her second passion: Learning and understanding others. She not only found it nice to have friends, but also fascinating on a scientific level to figure out how they tick. However her hatred for the school system remained, and this lead to her being a very strong slacker in college, skipping classes and not caring about homework. This lead her to dropping out and leaving her friends behind, while she opted to go through the career path, working labor jobs... which sucked horribly, so a year later she went back to FGCU to finish her education. She reached her 3rd year in college, sometimes barely making the mark with some classes. Then Zombies happened. Many of the student body became infected, including a few of her friends. Despite the painful realization, when backed into a corner, she grabbed a rapier from fencing class and used it against the zombies to survive, relying on her video game knowledge to survive. Tabatha and the surviving student body were eventually evacuated by the military and moved to MacDill Air Force Base in Tampa, where she reunited with her mother, but also learned of the death of her father. Grief-stricken, she vowed to not lose anyone else in her life, gaining the drive and passion to get her life together... ...But is ultimately kept occupied by her PSP. Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Lead FGCU's Video Game Club during the beginning apocalypse. *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Trope 1 *Trope 2 Approved By *GM 1: Masaru (3/24/13) *GM 2: Blade (3/24/13) Delete the one that doesn't correspond with the area that your character will be in.